The present invention relates to automatic actuators for toilet mounted dispensers, and in particular to an automatic air freshener dispenser for toilets and other similar water closets.
Automatic dispensers for spray air fresheners, sanitizers, and the like, have been developed for flush toilets. One example of an aerosol dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,573 to Calderone. Such devices have a tendency to be somewhat unreliable, because the force required to open the aerosol container valve is rather substantial, and the valve will often fail to close completely when the energizing force which is holding the valve open is removed very slowly. The constant weight of the dispenser on a standard plastic valve stem can distort the shape of the stem, and cause the stem and valve to take a set. As a result, the dispenser will sometimes not dispense air freshener when the toilet is flushed. Further, the aerosol container valve will sometimes leak, such that a constant spray of air freshener is dispersed from the aerosol container into the room. Although some devices, such as the Calderone mechanism noted above, are provided with a special valve arrangement to avoid leaking problems, they are quite complex, expensive, and preclude the use of conventional aerosol spray cans.
Another problem experienced with prior dispensers is that they do not provide any means for adjusting the amount of spray dispersed from the unit during each flush. Since the preference of consumers varies widely on the amount of air freshener desired for a particular room, and also depends upon room ventilation, the particular fragrance being dispersed, and other such factors, control over the amount of spray released during each cycle is very important to the commercial practicality of the device.
Yet another problem encountered with prior devices concerns their rather large, complex body design which is not only expensive, but can also interfere with the float, valve, and other working parts of the toilet. These types of dispensers are not particularly adapted to be easily adjusted so as to avoid interference with the toilet plumbing in the tank.